


Sweet Cinnamon of Mine

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drabble, in response to the prompt"Parchment."Cinnamon is one of favourites tastes of Weasleys. Find how it became one of Hermione's favourites too. A Ron/Hermione drabble.





	Sweet Cinnamon of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Parchment  


* * *

"This is delicious! Well done, dear."  
  
Hermione smiled at her mother in law. Cooking was one of the things Hermione had long needed to improve, and she did it with help from Molly’s old culinary parchments and also from her mother’s books. Soon, her cooking recipes were beloved by everyone.  


  
"Thanks. Ron loves cinnamon, so I added a teaspoon."  
  
Molly ate another cookie, winking. "Arthur loves cinnamon, too. Did you try adding cinnamon on ice cream?"  
  
Hermione beamed. "Yes, I did. But can’t do it often, because Matthew would eat only it and nothing else."  
  
Molly chuckled. "Like father, like son."  
  
Hermione nodded and remembered the first time she tasted cinnamon, back when she and Ron had their first married row…  
  
********************  
Some summers before…  
  
"Please, Hermione. Open the door. I didn’t meant it."  
  
"You said they were like Hagrid's!"  
  
"I meant the shape, not the taste. Please, love."  
  
Hermione had tried baking chocolate cookies, and it hadn't worked well.  
  
Her eyes were red when she opened the door. Ron had a cookie in his hand.  
"I’m going to eat one."  
  
She grabbed softly for his hand. "Don’t eat it, love. Their taste is horrible. I know you didn’t mean it. I wish I could be better at cooking. I’m a mess … sorry for yelling-"  
  
Ron snuggled Hermione into his arms. "You´ll make it, love. You know, I would prefer not eating well the rest of my life than not having you beside me."  
  
Hermione kissed him enthusiastically, and the door was closed. The cookie fell onto the floor.  
  
****************************  
  
Later…  
  
"Have we more ice cream in the fridge?"  
  
"Nope.You are spoiling your appetite for dinner."  
  
"Who said I want to have dinner?"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
*****************************  
Present…  
  
"Are you all right, dear?"  
  
Hermione nodded and began talking about her job. She wouldn’t dare tell Molly what she had been thinking.  
  
~Spider  



End file.
